


Darkness

by dawn_of_the_moon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawn_of_the_moon/pseuds/dawn_of_the_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only you could see my darkness and not want to change me.<br/>Uchiha Sasuke's POV</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, I only own my fanfiction. Yay for me!

I always thought I was alone in this darkness, but then there you were. You were my light, you shone brighter than the sun, but you willingly stepped into the darkness for me. I didn't want the darkness around me to extinguish your light, so I tried to keep you away from me. For a while it worked, but my mask couldn't fool you anymore, it probably never had. But as you stepped into my shadows, your light shone just as bright as before, your eyes were just as lively, regardless of your surroundings. You seemed unaffected by the dark, as if it couldn't get to you. And that's when I realized, maybe we weren't opposites after all. It was when I realized that you had always been in the darkness, and that was why your light shone so bright. You always made sure to shine brighter than the darkness inside of you, so it couldn't get to you. And I admired you, I admired your strength and your courage, and your willingness to once again enter the shadows for me, just so that I wouldn't be alone anymore.  
And a while later, I realized something else. Everyone who had ever tried to reach me had found nothing but a stone wall, until you came along. Without knowing, I had unconciously taken down my walls for you. I had let you in, allowed you to touch my heart like I never thought I would. I wanted you to stand beside me, I needed you. Unlike anyone else, you didn't try to change me, you didn't scream: "take my hand, I'll pull you out of this darkness!" Instead, you just went to stand beside me without a word. You didn't try to 'fix' me as if I were a broken vase that needed to be whole again. You accepted me the way I was, you acknowledged me and listened to every word I said. You never left me, and I couldn't be more grateful. I knew you understood everything about me, even the things I didn't say. I didn't have to say them, because you never pushed me, you just waited patiently until I was ready to say them. And you respected me, you always respected me.  
That's why I knew you would respect my choice to leave. I knew you would understand why I had to do this. But I also knew that you would try to bring me back anyway, because I meant something to you. And even though I pretended to be your enemy, to have no bond with you whatsoever, I could feel that you were thinking of me, and I was thinking of you. No matter how far apart we were, I was always connected to you, and I knew that one day, we would be together again.  
You loved me and I loved you, you understood me and I understood you, you respected me and I respected you. That was our bond, our eternal bond of unspoken words, of sincere promises and of intertwined lives. Ours was the strongest kind of bond in the world. It was the bond of shared darkness.


End file.
